whatever will be, will be
by simandzayn
Summary: Set in '98; Aaron Hotchner is a new Special Agent of the FBI and is assigned to run security clearances for the Ambassadors staff. What Aaron Hotchner was not expecting was for the Ambassador's daughter to be so intriguing and beautiful. Emily Prentiss is known for being a rebellious 20 year old who enjoys trouble and getting what she wants. And what she wants, is Aaron Hotchner
\- 1998, Washington. D.C -

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner slipped on his charcoal black blazer, smoothing it down at the ends as he looked at himself in the mirror across from him.

It was one of his first commands as a Specialized Federal Agent of the FBI and he was assigned to do security clearances for the Ambassador's staff. As he straightened his tie one more time, he recited the rules over again in his head as he headed out of his apartment.

The 29 year old had worked extremely hard to move up the chain of command and once he received his newest title, he had allowed himself to feel a strong sense of pride as he skimmed over his assignments.

The short but true drive to the Ambassador's estate was one that filled Hotchner with an abundance of nerves. He knew that with Ambassador Prentiss' connections – her feedback on his work ethic would make or break his career. He drove up, halting his black, government issued SUV at the large gates, pressing the intercom and identifying himself to security before he was granted entry and drove the 300 meters up the gravel drive way to the large house.

"Good Morning Agent Hotchner. May I take your coat?" Hotch hadn't even taken his key out of the ignition when what appears to be a valet and clerk who assists visitors with their belongings came to him and opened his door.

"Uh.. no, thank you. I'm here to see Ambassador Prentiss." Hotch explained as he handed the keys to the awaiting valet and the clerk smiled politely.

"She is expecting you. Right this way, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch had to stop himself from gaping as he entered the large property. Two staircases opposite each other greeted him, both winding up and meeting together at the top of the second floor landing. Behind the two bottom level stair cases was a wooden door that was opened and the window at the back held an impeccable cityscape view that overlooked the river and the Nation's Capital building. The floors were marble and pillars appeared to hold up the roof.

"This way please, Agent." He was disrupted from taking in the house as he felt a gentle hand on his back, gesturing him to his left as he walked through two double wooden doors.

"Ambassador Prentiss. Ma'am this is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI.

Agent Hotchner, meet Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Good Morning Ambassador, It is an honor." Hotch spoke with formality as he offered a hand for her to shake which she took in her own, briefly shaking it before the two adults dropped their hands to their sides.

"Thank you for being here Agent Hotchner, I have arranged a set up for you which you should be comfortable working in. It is directly across the hall through the double doors you passed on your way in. However, I'm sure you will come to all of that after Jeremiah has given you the tour." The Ambassador spoke pointedly, glancing at the clerk who had brought Hotch inside and to Elizabeth Prentiss. So, he now had a name. Hotch thought to himself as he heard him reply.

"Yes Ma'am, of course." He nodded respectfully as he gestured for Hotch to leave the room with him, closing the Ambassador's office doors in the process. "She likes to be left alone when she's working aside from her guards." He explained and it was then that Hotch had realized 2 men in black suits had been watching him once he entered the room.

"So," Jeremiah began, pulling Hotch from his thoughts as he used his hands to motion to the large spacious house. "You are allowed almost anywhere except for the Ambassador's office when the door is closed along with her room and ensuite. She insists that is kept off limits to all except herself and her daughter." He continued before Hotch interrupted "Wait, daughter?" Hotch furrowed his brow, glancing around the house and not seeing any toys or even any bikes out front that would signal to him that a child lives here.

"Ah yes, that would be Emily Prentiss. A bit of a trouble maker, but she isn't home right now. She just turned 20 the other day." Jeremiah continued smoothly before abandoning the topic of the Ambassador's child as he started rattling off locations of places that Hotch should most likely be listening to seeing as there was a very good possibility that he would get lost in this large property and yet all he could do was glance around the walls of the lowest level of the house. Seeing framed photographs of Ambassador with other people of high political positions, modern art, the Ambassador's framed Law Diploma and sculptures but there was not one sign or photograph of 'Emily Prentiss.'

"So, here is the gym." Jeremiah excitedly explained as he opened what Hotchner was sure to be the 37th door and pointing through to more doors at the back of the large workout room that was more equipped with machines and exercise materials than most public gyms would hold "And through there is the sauna. In the sauna room, there is a door that also leads you into the indoor pool which is commonly used for laps yet there are some relaxation chairs there, however the common place for relaxing by the water is at the pool and spa I showed you outside." He mentioned before walking back out of the gymnasium, Hotch hot on his heels. "Bathroom again.." He commented offhandedly as he gestured to a closed door, 5 bathroom's down stairs, he noted mentally before he was shown where the kitchen, living room and dining rooms where.

The two of them made their way up the left stair case and walked down the hall way. This level consisted mostly of bedroom's and guest rooms, aside from 2 more bathrooms accompanying the ensuites of each room, there wasn't much else that took up the second level.

"Upstairs on the third level we have the cinema room, you can use it anytime you like, it is computer operated and it is fairly straight forward, you just need to type in what TV show or film you desire to watch and it should come up straight away." He shrugged carelessly before they took two more flights of stairs and opened a heavy door that Jeremiah used a key to unlock.

"This is the roof, you can come up here whenever however you need a key to unlock the door and get back inside, it's for safety measures. It's a lovely place to watch the sunrise and sunset. We have an equipped a coffee machine, a kettle and a water dispenser along with a fridge that contains soda's and some alcoholic beverages for you as well. It's nice to sit" he gestured to the day lounge and lounge chairs as he continued "On your break or in the evenings." He smiled as he looked over at the view. Hotch felt himself breath in deeply as he looked over Washington. It truly was a breath taking view and despite it being mid morning and the sun blaring, Hotch was sure it would be an unimaginable view at night and immediately he begun to plan his work around to enable him to have the evening off and escape up here to watch the sun descend for the night.

"So, your room will be next to Emily Prentiss' room. You remember where I showed you before?" Jeremiah asked as the two wondered around the roof as he debriefed Hotch once more on everything. "Your office is directly across from The Ambassador's and there is a phone in there which she will most likely call you on rather than you cell phone. Keep in mind, there is a camera in your office, purely for security purposes. Please, don't feel as though you cant make yourself at home. I am aware it may be daunting at the start and whilst you are here to do a job you will also be living here for the coming weeks and we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. I am usually always around so please come to me if you have any issues, we tend to not bother Mrs. Prentiss unless it is of ut-most importance. The kitchen is available to you 24/7 as is the cinema room, the gym, the roof and the pools." He summarized once more before the two heard the unmistakable sound of grave scrapping against car tiers. The two glanced over the balcony of the roof and he saw Jeremiah breath in as he spoke into his intercom on his wrist.

"Emily is home. I repeat, Emily is home." He glanced at Hotch. "I'm sorry to cut this short Agent, but the Ambassador's daughter is home, please come down stairs. You can meet her. I wasn't aware she would be home this morning although I guess it is better than you running into her when she is trying to make herself something to eat at 11pm." He laughed and Hotch followed as they made their way down the stairs once more and into the house foyer.

"Well hello Jer, how's it going?" Hotch heard the voice before he saw who it belonged to and as Hotch tilted his head to see who exactly 'Emily Prentiss' was, and around the corner came what Hotch was fairly sure to be the most beautiful 20 year old that currently graced the earth. She came around the corner into the house as if it was in slow motion, her black hair curled slightly at the ends as it rested just under her shoulders and Hotch watched closely as she brought her hand up to her face, gripping the side of her aviator sunglasses with silver rims and move them to sit them atop her head and Hotch physically had to force down the gasp that was trying to escape his throat. Her skin was pale and clear, her nose pointed slightly at the end, her thin eyebrows matching the midnight shade of her hair, her lips full and supple as they were coated in a mauve shade and her eyes, her eyes is what could potentially knock Hotch off his feet. Her dark orbs were coated around by a dark black charcoal eyeliner, the liner smudged into her lash line and the darkness of the liner provided a way for the flecks of chocolate and gold throughout her eyes to be accentuated. She had a bone structure to top everything off, her cheekbones so prominent he knew thousands would be envious of and her jawline was so sharp it could cut through wood.

Hotch then tore his gaze away from her face to examine the rest of her – in the most non-predatory way possible. Despite being a Federal Agent, he was still a male and he would never be oblivious to noticing the beauty women possessed no matter how old he got. His eyes trailed down her body subtly and he grit his teeth in order to prevent himself from letting out a whine. Her feet were covered in heeled ankle leather boots and aside from that, her legs were bare up until her upper thigh where a leather mini skirt clung to her skin like glue to paper. However, the skirt was only visible slightly as what covered the majority of her was an oversized black and white rolling stones t-shirt, it was clear that she had customized her shirt to her liking as Hotch noticed the jaggered edged of the cut collar and sleeves of the band's merchandise and he smirked slightly in an impressed manner. Attractive and with a good taste in music.

"And who might this be?" Came her voice again, and only then had Hotch realized he had probably been caught staring at the Ambassador's daughter whilst she and Jeremiah were talking.

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, I'm here to run security clearances for you mother in the coming weeks." Hotch introduced himself, holding out a hand in her direction and Emily took a step forward towards him, her gaze drifting up and down and in no way could it be seen as subtle.

"Well, hello 'Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.'" She quirked, licking her lips slightly as a smirk spread onto her face as she took her hand in his, shaking it for a few too many moments for it to be seen as a casual greeting. Hotch suddenly became very aware of Jeremiah's gaze on them as he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from the smirking 20 year old.

"You're a fan of the stones?" Hotch's statement ended in a question as he nodded in the direction of her t-shirt and he watched as Emily Prentiss tilted her head to her left, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she watched him curiously, her smirk still very much plastered onto her face before she laughed once and licked her lips again as she straightened up

"Oh, I'm a fan of a lot of things." She commented as she raised her brows before she let her left her drop down into a wink before she strode past him, across the marble floors and into the kitchen without so much of a glance back at the baffled Agent.

"Don't even think about it." Jeremiah commented with a light laugh behind his tone before he left Hotch alone to his thoughts.

It was somehow that Hotch managed to find his way to his office, and he took the names of everyone that Ambassador Prentiss was acquainted with and employed as he ran background checks before moving onto the other elements of his security clearance checks.

Sparing a glance to the alarm clock that sat on the right corner of his desk, it read 7.29pm and Hotch sighed, shocked at how much time he had passed just as he ran background checks although he did now have valuable knowledge of their chauffeurs, ex-boyfriends mother which he is sure will benefit him in his future, Hotch thought sarcastically as he pulled himself away from the large mahogany desk and out his office in the direction of the kitchen.

Rummaging through the pantry and the fridge, Hotch managed to find himself some pasta tubes, pesto, chicken and basil. "This will have to do." He muttered to himself and begun to work on his meal.

Now, it took him about 30minutes longer than it usually would due to him having absolutely no idea where anything was, and then there was that slight issue about him not exactly understanding how to work the oven, which took him an additional 10 minutes until he finally, realized it was voice activated.

However, while it may have taken a large amount of time, Hotch finally made his way back to his desk, promising himself that he would finish his meal, run 5 more background checks and go to bed. Tomorrow he would start the finances.

Once he managed to drag himself through the final check of the newest chef, Hotch felt his eyes yelling at him to give them a rest. Leaning back into his chair with a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and felt them sting in response as a true reflection of just how tried he was.

"Well no wonder.." Hotch commented to himself sarcastically as he saw the clock read 11.02pm and it took him a few moments to understand how the time went from 7.30 – 11pm so quickly.

He dragged himself out of his office and up the stairs, a main lights in the house were off and yet the property was still illuminated by the soft glow of lamps that sat approximately every 25 meters from each other and Hotch was thankful for the light they gave off as it allowed him a way to see the stairs he climbed up to his room.

Pondering for a moment between 2 doors, his gaze flicked between them. He knew one was Emily Prentiss' room and one was his own and the problem was, he couldn't seem to remember which one was his. Gulping, he brought a fist to the door to his left and knocked cautiously and waited 10 seconds without receiving a response. He carefully turned the knob and glanced inside and he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding as he noticed his duffle bag placed at the foot of the empty bed of his assigned room.

After Hotch had showered and brushed his teeth, he realized he hadn't had to opportunity to go upto the roof like he had planned and looked over the entirely of Washington. Pressing the home button of his phone, he saw it was 11.30 and assumed there would still be a good enough view of the city lights at night, and that was what made him leave his room, phone and key in hand as he made his way up the staircase and towards the door that led to the view.

Opening the heavy door, he breathed in a sharp breath as the cool air hit his face, and immediately he felt himself relax. Hotch started walking around the roof, his back facing the lounging chairs as his vision stayed on the view given to him and he felt every element of stress leave his body as he saw the twinkling of lights through the cityscape. The cars passing, the laughs from the people on the street and the various lights clicking on and off comforted him in a strange way, as if reminding him that despite he was away from his own house, he was still at home. And it was with that train of thought, that he sat down on the lounge bed, still looking over the view as he closed in his eyes and took another deep breath in, allowing the D.C air to fill his lungs.

"Didn't realize that at this time of night I would have to fight for ownership of the lounge chair." Hotch heard a very smug – very female voice come from behind him and it shocked him near enough to make him jump out of his skin.

"JESUS CHRIST –" He jumped up onto his feet immediately, spinning around and he was met with a very amused looking Emily Prentiss who had her back against the lounge head, one leg laid out in front of her, the other raised and bent at the knee as her wrist rested gently on her raised leg, cigarette being held between her middle and forefinger and she raised her brows at him.

"Close enough." She replied with a light chuckle before moving the poisonous stick to her lips, her eyes never leaving his as she placed her lips around the end of her cigarette, inhaling deeply before releasing the smoke moments later and her other hand came to fiddle with the hem of her extremely oversized shirt. It was then that Hotch noticed she wasn't wearing any pants and he immediately wished that there would be an earthquake so the world could just swallow him whole.

"Relax Agent Hotchner," She laughed once as she realized the current state of the man in front of her as she sat up more and crossed her legs, gesturing to the available space on the lounge. "This is big enough for 5 people, take a seat, I was just messing with you." She insisted, still watching him closely as she took another drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke out once more away from him.

"You can call me Aaron, if you want.. you don't have to call me Agent Hotchner." He shrugged as he cautiously sat down, his bum so close to the edge of the of the seat he had to plant his feet so firmly on the ground so he didn't fall off. He glanced at her face and saw her looking at him quizzically, her head tilted as she inhaled the cigarette once more. "Mm.. No, I think I'll call you Hotch." She concluded once she released the smoke from her lungs and Hotch furrowed his brows at her

"Hotch?" He questioned with a small tone of voice

"Yeah, a nickname from your last name." She shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Hotch laughed once as he shook his head before he looked back at her.

"No, no I got that, it's just no one has ever called me that." He explained and Emily just tilted her head as she pressed her lips together

"Well, they do now." She stated, confidence oozing from her tone and a comfortable silence fell amongst the two as they both looked back out to the view.

"I thought the designated smoking area was downstairs.." Hotch started carefully, looking over back at her and she raised her brows at him, a dangerous smirk forming on her face as she exhaled another large amount of smoke, as she watched him, putting her cigarette out and licked her lips.

"What are you gonna do? Tell on me?" She breathed, learning forward towards him, resting her elbows on her knees as she let her vision drift down to his chest before back to his face.

"No, no I just meant, I didn't, I don't know what, I'm sorry." Hotch blubbered on and mentally slapped himself for his stupidity and she just sat back once again and laughed

"Relax Hotch. I'm just teasing, you need to lighten up." She commented as she extended her legs back out infront of her and leant her head back against the headrest before connecting her eyes with his once more.

"My mother doesn't know I smoke" She begun to explain, "It's safer to do it up here where there are no cameras and she never comes." She shrugged with a wicked smile and Hotch just nodded

"Do you smoke?" She asked, her voice now curious and he contemplated lying before he sighed and shook his head

"No, No I don't smoke."

"Oh so let me guess, I'm going to get a talk about how much of a naughty girl I am and how it's bad for me?" She flitted and Hotch had to bit his lip when he heard her say 'naughty girl'. He had been silent for too long once he realized she cocked her head and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I think you can do whatever you want, no one else's opinion should matter." He shrugged and it seemed to startle her, her vision flashed with something Hotch couldn't quite place as she furrowed her brow at him, seeming as though she was trying to figure out if he was being honest with her before she gave up and relaxed once more into the comfort of the lounge.

"Well you seem to be the only person that thinks like that, doesn't matter though. Only 3 more weeks I have to hide it from her until I'm free." She laughed lightly and Hotch titled his head and she came forward with an explanation

"I got into Yale for a Criminology degree." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and Hotch looked shocked.

"Wow.. I wouldn't have picked you for that. Congratulations." He smiled gently at her and she sat up, a treacherous look swirling through her eyes as she crawled forward on the lounge slowly, watching him closely and Hotch felt himself stiffen as she came to the edge of the bed, a safe enough distance away from him but it didn't remove the uneasy feeling circulating through Hotch's stomach.

"And what would you pick me for, Agent Hotchner?" She flirted, peering at him with a self-assured grin through her thick lashes and Hotch broke their eye contact and looked anywhere but her. "And if you say politics, I will be extremely disappointed." She commented, and Hotch glanced back at her. "I would've said communications." He shrugged and she stared at him, her expression giving nothing away.

"What part of the FBI do you work for?" She tilted her head with her inquiry and Hotch smiled in her direction.

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Ahh, you're a profiler." She nodded, "That explains a lot." She laughed once to herself and Hotch furrowed his brow in confusion before silence overtook them.

"Your work interests me." She stated after a few moments, "I enjoy reading about FBI cases, the way the Bureau works, homicides, background checks, the works. I actually hope to join the bureau one day, hence why I'm doing Criminology." She shrugged and for some reason, Hotch felt as though she just shared more of herself with him then than she had with anyone else in this house in years.

"Well, the bureau is always looking to employ people with degrees and if my work interests you then you're welcome to visit my office anytime over these next few weeks and I can show you a little bit of how it really works?" He offered carefully and he watched as a smile – a real, genuine, smile – appeared on her lips and her eyes softened and a warm glow spread through her features, and then, momentary revelation of the real Emily Prentiss was gone as quickly as it came as her eyes sifted back to cold and distant and she stood up from the lounge.

"If you're lucky." She winked "Goodnight, Hotch." She flipped her hair and walked back towards the door and inside her house as she once again, left behind a perplexed Hotch for the second time that day.

A week past since Hotch started working in the Prentiss household for the Ambassador and he saw her daughter more times than he assumed he would after his initial first day. They frequently bumped into each other in the kitchen, there had been 2 rare occasions she would bring him coffee when he's been trapped in his office for hours on end, by default they both made their own way upto the roof one evening to watch the sunset and ended up watching it together or there was the few times when Hotch was walking up to bed, he would see her sneak out of her room and make her way to the roof, cigarette pack and lighter in hand as she would wink at him and make a 'shhh' motion before she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

He was currently under going the process of running family history through the VICAP data base when he heard his door fly open, smashing against the wall of his office and he jumped up out of his chair in a startled manner as he pushed his blazer away and gripped his firearm instinctively.

"Woah, easy there tiger." He saw Emily standing there, laughing at his reaction and he sighed in both relief and exasperation as he sat back down into his desk chair.

"Come on in." He deadpanned as he watched her close the door and make her way to lie down on the couch that sat on the far right wall of his desk. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, her legs slung over the arm of the lounge and she smirked at him.

"Hotch, why are you acting like seeing me isn't the highlight of your day?" She giggled and shook her head backwards, letting her hair flow free.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really have a lot of work to do." He tried to subtly ask her to leave and she either didn't catch the hint or just didn't care.

"Maybe I can help." She suggested, moving off the couch and walking over towards the desk, placing her right arm over the back of his chair, leaning her left elbow on the desk as she leant forward and glanced at the file before moving her gaze to the laptop and Hotch felt himself gulp at their close proximity.

"So, what are you checking for?" She asked, tilting her head to glance at him, missing the way his eyes darted anywhere that wasn't her.

"Uh, family background checks. I'm running their families names and maiden names through VICAP –" he stopped himself to explain "Oh, uh, VICAP is –" he was cut off by the sound of Emily talking over him "The Violent Crime Apprehension Program," She nodded, her demeanor more serious than he had ever seen, her eyes focused on the information on the screen and it was then that he noticed that her determination and dedication to her future ideal career path was serious. "Very good.." He praised, his voice soft and he saw her smile, quickly moving her head to face him and their eyes met. It was as though her dark eyes had sucked him into a vortex he couldn't escape, his eyes locked on hers and neither of them made an effort to move and Hotch could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he felt her breath wash over his face. Emily's gaze flicked down to his lips and her tongue moved out to wet over her own mouth before Hotch coughed awkwardly and the two separated instantly.

"So, what would you be looking for through this?" Emily asked, acting as though those last 30 seconds didn't happen.

"Well, we mostly look for signs of any mental illness that can be passed down through chromosomes and can manifest itself into a psychotic disorder that can lead them to have violent streaks. Or if there is any history of substance or alcohol abuse, or even if they came from broken families. Anything that can impact a psychotic break or give them a reason to be violent." Hotch followed along with her and she nodded.

"As much as I would love to let you help me since I would get it done twice as fast" he started and she stood up straight, turning around and leant back on the desk and looked down at him as he spoke "I legally cant let you help me with this, this is government based information and you could be targeted if anything does come up and you're aware of it. Thank you, though." He spoke and hoped his genuine thanks came through his tone and she just smiled softly at him. "I understand Hotch, that's actually not why I came in here. I'm here to tell you that I am taking you for a surprise tonight." She shrugged as if she didn't leave him on the edge of his seat with curiosity as she pushed off his desk and wondered around his office.

"Where are we going tonight?" He wondered aloud and Emily swiftly turned on her feet and looked at him with an amused look "Hotch, what part of the word 'surprise' don't you understand? You'll have to wait and see." She grinned and Hotch looked at her cautiously

"Look, if youre planning on taking me to an abandoned place to kill me, just take my gun and shoot me now." He joked dryly and Emily rolled her eyes "Ha ha." She couldn't hide her smirk as she moved towards his door. "Wait for me on the driveway at 5pm. If you're late I will come and drag you out by your hair." She promised as she left him to his work and Hotch was sure that she wasn't bluffing about that.

The clock had stuck exactly 5pm when Hotch opened the front door and made his way onto the patio, and true to her word, Emily Prentiss drove up at the same time, her black audi R8 halting in front of the building and he watched as she drew down the passenger window.

"Well come on." She laughed after he stood there gaping at her car for a few moments, before he shook himself out of it and walked up to her vehicle and opened the door, moving himself down onto the leather interior and buckling his seat belt before he moved and faced her.

"Wow, you actually own things that aren't suits and plaid flannel pajama's" She laughed as her eyes moved on his outfit which consisted of a black t-shirt, dark wash blue jeans and plain black converse shoes.

"Ha Ha, very funny Miss Prentiss. Do you own anything that isn't black or white? He commented sarcastically, gesturing to her outfit which was a simple black t-shirt dress and black leather boots, although she halted for a moment "Well, I mean I do have some red lace lingerie sets." She shrugged, laughing at the way Hotch's face dropped and turned as red as a beetroot. "Enjoy that mental image." She winked, before revving the engine and taking off too quickly in the direction of the road.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hotch glanced out the window curiously before looking back to Emily, feeling a warmth spread through him as he saw a genuine smile emerge onto her face. Not the sarcastic, emotionless one he was accustomed to seeing, but a real, authentic smile that radiated her happiness.  
"You'll see, it's my favourite place." Her eyes shone in enthusiasm and silence fell between them once more as they chased the sun into the horizon.

"Come on, we gotta be real quick. I didn't think there would be that much traffic." She breathed out quickly, reaching into the back of her car and grabbing a basket that held chips, cookies and soda in it along with a picnic rug and before Hotch could question it, she immediately took off on a small dirt track that looked questionably safe. "Move it, move it." She laughed over her shoulder and Hotch jogged up until he reached her side.

"Here, let me carry it." He said as he moved to grab the basket.

"Oh what a gentlemen." She said in a posh accent as she allowed him to take it from her hands, and the two walked for another 5 minutes before she grinned at him.

"Here we are!" She clapped with excitement and Hotch just cocked a brow at her as he looked forward and all he saw was a thick tree branch and Emily rolled her eyes

"Oh don't be so pessimistic." She laughed, before she gripped the branch and pushed it down and Hotch didn't even bother to hide the gasp as the view that was released to him.

"What the f – holy shit, Emily how the hell did you find this place?" Hotch stated in awe as he slowly moved forward, not noticing the smile that Emily held on her face as she watched him look at the view.

"Pretty amazing, right?" She agreed, as she took the basket from him and moved the blanket to the ground, allowing him to have a moment looking at the view.

The view was somewhat similar to the one on the roof, yet this was more level with the tops of the trees and therefore allowed them to see a large scape of the Capital, Hotch noticed the orange hue begin to colour the sky as the sun slowly began to set.

"Emily, this is absolutely amazing. How did you come across this?" He questioned again, sitting down once she patted the space on the blanket next to her.

"Well, when I was 15 I had a huge argument with my mom. It was bad, like, real bad. Worst argument we've ever had and believe me when a say, we've had a lot of arguments." She laughed, a cold, broken laugh and before Hotch could say something, she continued. "Anyway, I needed to be alone, to get away from the house, it's a big house but not big enough, you know?" Hotch nodded, not wanting to interrupt her "Anyway, so I just got onto my bike, and I rode for ages, it honestly felt like I was riding for an hour or something. Anyway, I eventually reached the dirt path and I got so exhausted, the adrenalin I had left as fast as it came but I just didn't want to go home yet and I knew my mom would've already sent people out to look for me, so I just went up the dirt track." She laughed slightly and Hotch felt himself smile. "I followed it to the end, against my better judgment and I just came across this. I guess its true, you find the most beautiful things when you least expect it." She smiled softly, her true self being revealed slightly and she turned to face him, the orange glow washing over her. "Ever since then I came here at least once every month, every time where in D.C anyway. A lot of good things have happened for me, here. Reminded me there is still beauty in this world, still things to live for.." She drifted off and inhaled slowly.

"I've never told anyone that story," She furrowed her brow, turning to face him with a confused expression that painted her face. "I've never actually brought anyone up here before." She added, as she tilted her head and watched him, her puzzled expression displaying a fragment of innocence and fear and Hotch felt a slight ache in his heart. "Well, I'm honored you shared this with me. Thank you." He mentioned softly, giving her a moment as she still watched him with that same expression. Her eyes never leaving his before she took her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it for a few moments while she thank before she eventually shrugged and turned around to pick up the packet of chips.

"If you don't like the original flavor dorito's then you're dead to me." She commented easily as she opened the packet and grabbed 4 chips, moving her eyes to his as she raised her brows and munched on her snack.

"No, no these are fine, thanks." He laughed easily taking a couple in his hands and placed one in his mouth.

"What?" He asked her, covering his hand with his mouth as he chewed on his chip as he noticed she was staring at him.

"Nothin'" She shrugged and yet her gaze never left his face and Hotch began to feel his skin heating up.

"Emily, I –" He cleared his throat and contemplating saying what was on the tip of his tongue and once he looked back at her and saw her curious eyes, he didn't even think as the words flew out of his mouth. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a very, very beautiful women." He admitted, catching the way she inhaled sharply at his comment and the flash of happiness that moved through her eyes and she just smiled a closed lip smile to him as she turned around and watched as the sun descend behind the trees.

The sky turned various shades of orange, red, pink and purple before the darkness began to outrun the light and the sun had fully set as the moon began to rise and the two spoke about anything and everything. From their favorite meals through to the worst thing that has ever happen to either of them. The soft glow of the moon provided enough of a light for them to see each other but not much more than that and Hotch began to wonder how they would make it down the dirt track back to her car safely and Emily just laughed "I can literally hear you thinking from all the way over here. Don't worry, like I said I've been here so many times, I know how to get us back without been mauled by a bear." She insisted, moving close to him as she leant over to take the last cookie in the box.  
"Shotgun." She said as she bit into it and laughed as she saw Hotch's feigned insulted expression. "I was saving that for me." He commented dryly and he couldn't of anticipated what happened next. She stopped and looked at him, pondering for a moment before a wicked smirk came over her as she crawled the short distance to him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she moved to straddle his waist, "Well, come get it then." She breathed as she placed one end of the cookie in her mouth, securing it between her teeth before she raised her brows at him in a challenging manner and Hotch felt himself gulp. Knowing he would be pushing every limit that they unspokenly had as he cautiously leant in, moving his teeth ¼ of the way over the revealed cookie and taking a bite out of it, moving his head back again and chewed on the treat, watching her with wide eyes. She moved her tongue out to catch the remainder of the cookie as she ate it herself, looking at him with an impressed gleam in her eyes and despite they had both finished their portions of the cookie, she made no move to get up from his lap. If anything, she pushed herself further onto him and tightened her hands around the back of his neck.

"Emily.. what are you.." Hotch managed to get out as he felt her ground herself down against his crotch, moving in a slight way that couldn't be seen as innocent no matter what way you looked at it and once again she moved her tongue out to wet her lips but in a slower motion this time.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you in my house." She breathed, her eyes suddenly a lot darker than they were a few moments ago and Hotch opened his mouth to reply but before he could get any words out, she moved in and connected her lips to his.

Hotch heard himself moan out in shock as she once again moved her hips against his, her lips dancing around his own before he felt her tongue swipe against his lower lip, asking for permission in a strange way and Hotch felt himself open his mouth slightly and with that, she immediately pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored around. Her hands moved down from his neck to grip his jawline as she deepened the kiss once she felt him start to response, his own tongue starting to move around hers as she turned her head to the opposite side and kissed him with more passion than before.

Hotch felt her smile into his mouth once she felt his hands wrap around her waist and pushing her torso against his. "I knew you wanted me too." She breathed out as she pulled back, not bothering to open her eyes as she connected her lips to his jawline as she started to make her way down underneath his earlobe. "Emily.. Emily, we cant.." Hotch tried to rationalize and Emily sat back up, her hands moving back around his neck as she grabbed the hair at the base in her hands. "Yes, we can." She shot back, once again connecting their lips together with more force than the last time, not bothering to ask for permission as she immediately allowed her tongue entry and massaged his with her own.

The two sat in that exact position, Emily straddling Hotch as she continuously grinded herself down onto him for 10 minutes as they made out, both of them moaning every so often in pleasure as their clothed cores hit on multiple occasions. Emily taking it further as she let her hands wander down his torso while she sucked on his lip, she moved her hips back and allowed her hands to rest over his crotch, massaging him through his jeans as they continued to kiss each other like teenagers in the moonlight and Hotch couldn't help but think this was the most cliché thing he has ever done. Eventually, Emily pulled away and Hotch took in a deep breath as he opened her eyes and saw her watching him with a cheeky smile. "Well that was fun." She giggled, moving off his lap and gathering the remainder of the soda and picnic basket before she glanced down at him. "Come on, we better get going. Wouldn't want anything to think we were doing something inappropriate now, would we?" She smirked with a laugh, offering her hand down to him to help him off the ground which he took, picking up the picnic blanket with him.

The ride back to the house was mostly in silence, Emily commenting on a song that she liked when it came on the radio and she hummed along to the tune but other than that, neither of them spoke.

Once they were back at her house, out of the car and walking to the front door. Hotch decided to grab her forearm and halt her before she walked inside. She turned around and looked at him with curious eyes, "Are you going to say something or do you just enjoy grabbing my arm for no reason?" She said lightly but her voice held a sense of confusion behind it.

"I just, I wanted to say thank you. For taking me to your special place and for sharing what you did with me. I know you're a very private person so, thank you for letting me in. Even if it was only for a small time. You can share anything with me, or if you ever need to talk about anything." He said honestly and he watched as her eyes turned cold as she pulled her arm from his hold forcefully.

"Don't you ever profile me again, Agent Hotchner." She hissed, venom leaking from her tone and her dark gaze pinned to him and with a clenched jaw, she turned swiftly on the balls of her feet and strode into her house. Hotch watched her leave, his mouth gaping like a fish as he tried to think about what he said that offended her so much.

It was 10.30pm when Hotch found himself outside of Emily's bedroom door, he brought his fist to the wood and knocked three times and stood there with nerves that made him feel sick to his stomach as he heard her move inside her room as she came to answer the door.

The wood flew open and he felt his stomach coil with the dead look that appeared on her face once she saw who was on the other side. She leant against the doorway, closing the door as much as it allowed until it was being blocked by her side.

"Can I help you with something, Agent?" She spoke, her voice cold, eyes dead without any emotion and Hotch opened his mouth to speak before no words came out and he closed it once more, trying to put his thoughts into a sentence.

"Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there and continue gaping like a goldfish?" She said with a raise of her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed and Hotch sighed as he looked down, shaking his head before glancing back at her.

"I don't know what I said, or what I did that offended you so much, but I'm sorry. I really am, I had no intention of offending you, I was just trying to tell you that I'm here for you.." he ended and she looked at him through narrow eyes as she turned her head slightly

"'here for me'?" She quoted in disbelief and she scoffed as she shook her head "You don't even know me. You're here to do a job, you're working for my mother. You're the help." She reminded him sourly and Hotch felt his stomach drop at the impact of her insult and yet she showed no remorse for what she said, instead she looked at him with dark, challenging eyes. "Right. Sorry to bother you. Enjoy your night, Miss Prentiss." He nodded once in a goodbye as he made his way up the stairs and in the direction of the roof.

He found himself on the lounge chair he shared with her on the first night, remembering the first conversation they properly had together and he sighed deeply as he looked over the darkening city. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and tried to think of what could of affected her so much so that she closed off as quickly as she did, and the last thoughts that Aaron Hotchner had before sleep overcame him was of Emily Prentiss.

"Hotch.. Hotch… HOTCH!" he felt someone shake him awake and as his eyes flew open, he was greeted by Emily's face blocking the sunlight as she stood over him, the sunshine behind her giving her an angelic glow but right now he didn't have time to appreciate her beauty as confusion came over him.

"What? Where am I? Why are you here?" He muttered out all at once, turning his head to once side until he realized he had fallen asleep on the day lounge on the roof and he sighed as he closed his eyes again, his back was going to pay for that during the day.

"You fell asleep up here I guess," He heard her voice once again and he looked up at her, watching her carefully to judge her emotions towards him "It's almost 9.30am Hotch, my mother is looking for you." She explained and Hotch immediately shot up and grabbed his phone, looking at the time and groaning out "Oh fuck." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the seat, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his eyes, begging the sleepiness to leave his body.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, turning his head to look at the brunette who still stood next to him and she pressed her lips together for a moment, as if judging whether to tell the truth. "I watched you go up here last night after you left my room. Go, get freshened up, I'll cover for you." She dismissed, waving her hand as she turned around and started to get some water from the dispenser.

"Thank you, I owe you." He stated, noticing the way she inclined her head with a small smile to signal she had heard him as he ran down the stairs in the direction of his room.

"Oh there you are, Agent Hotchner. Emily was just telling me you were finishing up the VICAP reports on the roof, whilst eating breakfast, my apologizes for bothering you." Hotch was greeted by the Ambassador as he walked into her office, and he moved his vision to Emily who sat in the corner of her mother's office on a bean bag, her head buried in a book but Hotch could see her eyes crinkle as she smirked, her gaze moving up to meet Hotch's and he silently hoped she would understand his telepathic thank you message before he focused back on the Ambassador.

"No, no need to apologies Ma'am, I'm sorry for being unreachable. What can I do for you?" He exerted his most formal tone and hoped she wouldn't question as to why Emily was the one who found him. Someone was watching over him today as the Ambassador dismissed the morning's dilemma instantly before she asked if he could have the financial and medical checks done by the end of the day, however it wasn't a question and Hotch knew it wasn't up for debate. "Yes Ma'am, absolutely." He nodded and Elizabeth smiled a tight lipped smile at him before moving her vision back down to her workspace, signaling for Hotch to leave.

As he made his way to the door, he felt someone come up behind him and turning his head, he saw Emily walking up towards the door also. "After you, Miss Prentiss." Hotch stated as he opened the door and stood aside, allowing Emily to go out first. Her eyes dancing in amusement at his formal tone "Thank you, Agent." She followed as she made her move through the door. "There's coffee and breakfast on your desk." She muttered in a hushed tone as she passed him, loud enough for him to catch but low enough as to now let anyone else here and he tried to say thank you but before he could, she was already making her way up the staircase, not looking back at him.

Once he got to his desk that morning, bacon, eggs, toast and tomatoes on a plate next to an extremely large cup of coffee along with a note had greeted him.

' _Thought you could use this._

 _\- Emily.'_

Hotch folded the note after running his thumb briefly over her hand writing and placing the paper in his back pocket. He dove in to the breakfast immediately and silently thanking whoever taught Emily Prentiss to cook. As he finished the last of his meal, he started glancing over the large stack of files on his desk he had to complete and he internally groaned, pushing away the empty plate and moved onto sipping the remainder of his coffee as he got to work, knowing he was up against the clock to have this work completed before tomorrow.

11am turned to 3pm, 3pm turned to 6pm and 6pm turned to 10pm when Hotch groaned out, rubbing his eyes viscously as the small desk lamp's light starting aching his eyes. He looked over at the 3 empty coffee mugs and empty dinner plate that Emily had came and brought for him at various times throughout the day and he knew he owed her a massive thank you. It didn't appear as though she forgot what happen last night, but she didn't seem as cold towards him as she had. Although Hotch couldn't help but feel a slight bit of disappointment every time she came to visit him purely to drop off food and not to stay and talk.

Taking a sip of his water from the bottle that sat next to him, he looked back at the files and sighed. There were only 5 more files he had to analyze and check and he spared a glance to his clock as he thought to himself if he gunned it out, he could be asleep in his bed by 11.30pm. Hotch's sudden determination was cut short when he heard his office door creak open slowly. He tore his gaze away from his laptop and watched as Emily made her way cautiously into his office. Her black silk gown coming down to her midthighs as she turned around and faced him once the door was shut. "Good Evening, Emily." Hotch greeted, watching her inquisitively as he noticed she had nothing with her except the book she was reading this morning and nothing to give to him, meaning she was here for other reasons.

"Everyone is asleep, I couldn't sleep and my room was boring." She shrugged an off-handed explanation "And I knew you would be up because of your work load." She nodded in the direction of the files and he sighed as he nodded

"Yeah well the Ambassador made it clear to me I either have these on her desk by 9am tomorrow or I won't be receiving a very good feed back." He laughed sarcastically as he pulled up the medical history of their maid. Emily tilted her head as she looked at him before she shrugged and jumped back onto his couch. "I'm gonna stay here and read." She didn't give him an option to say yes or no as she opened to the bookmark and Hotch watched her for a moment as her features relaxed, her eyes darting over the page and her lips parted as she engaged in the words she was reading. The soft glow from the lamps illuminating her and Hotch couldn't think to describe his current view as anything other than beautiful. "You should do your work rather than watch me all night if you want to get it done." She commented, her gaze never leaving her page as she did so and Hotch felt the blood rush to his face as he quickly averted his gaze to the file and mentally slapped himself as he went back to work and Hotch had to force himself to not look at her again, however if he had, he most likely would've seen the way she constantly glanced back at him.

"Done." Hotch sighed exasperatedly, dumping the last file on the desk and he leant back as far as he could in his chair, leaning his neck back until it ached as he stretched his arms out and closed his eyes. Oblivious to the fact that Emily had gotten up from the couch moved closer to him. Hotch felt his chair be pulled back and his eyes shot open just in time to see Emily move to straddle his lap again and he looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Congratulations." She commented slyly, her hands stroking his tie before she gripped it and pulled it towards her, forcing Hotch's body to follow as she cupped his jaw in her hands and locked their mouths together.

She didn't waste anytime, immediately pushing her tongue past his lips as she allowed her tongue to wander around his mouth before she pulled back slightly just enough to grip his bottom lip between her teeth as she tugged it, enjoying Hotch's groan of approval before she just sucked on it to sooth the pain. After a while, she moved back to giving him a deep kiss, her hands tugging on the hair at the back of his neck before she pulled them apart once more and Hotch's breathing was so erratic it sounded as though he had just run a marathon.

His eyes were wide as he watched her get up from his lap and sit on the desk directly in front of him, her legs moving in between his and she waited for his reaction. "Well. That was some congratulations.." Was all he could form out and he felt a smile move onto his face as she threw her head back with an angelic laugh leaving her throat. "Come with me." She demanded, jumping down from the desk and taking his hand as she lead him to the couch she was occupying moments ago.

She sat down on the right side, curling her legs up as she placed her elbow on the back of the lounge and rested her head on her hand as she watched Hotch sit on the far left side. "Emily I.." He started and she raised her eyebrows expectedly and Hotch turned to face her. "For whatever I said that offended you last night, I'm sorry. I really am." He started cautiously, watching her eyes for any signs that she would close off again and instead she just shrugged.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I felt like shit after I did, especially since I overreacted." She replied, her voice holding a certain strength that he wasn't aware she possessed.

"I really didn't mean to profile you –" He started before she held her hand up and cut him off

"I don't want to talk about that." She insisted, instead a sensual look overcame her features and she tilted her head to once side as she examined him.

"You said you owed me this morning, right?" She inquired, running her fingertips up and down Hotch's thigh and he felt himself stiffen.

"Yes.." He replied wearily, and she smirked

"Well.." She drawled, moving onto her knees and she crawled the small distance to him, moving her fingertips to run up and down his torso "I think I figured out how you can pay me back for that." She bit her lip suggestively before grabbing Hotch's tie one more and pushing him towards her, her hands immediately gripping the back of his neck as she pushed herself down onto the couch, pulling Hotch ontop of her as she joining their lips once more. Their kiss holding more heat this time as she groaned into his mouth as she bucked her hips up towards his and Hotch used every self restraint he had in his body to push himself up from her, leaning on his arms as he panted, looking down at the women below him who didn't seem phased by his stopping.

"Emily.. I want to, believe me, I want to." He groaned the last part and watched as a satisfied smirk appeared on her face as she started playing with his tie again, trying to tug him back down to her. "But, we can't. I can't. It's just.." he was cut off by her leaning up and kissing his neck, clearly ignoring what he had to say as she kissed down towards his Adams apple. "I.. I'm here to do a job.. and i-it's just, yo-you're.." he tried to explain how wrong this was and all she did was move her hands to his pants, messing with the belt buckle until it became undone. "You done trying to convince me to stop yet?" She breathed with a humorous tone as she fiddle with the button and fly of his pants. "Emily, please.. I could get in so much trouble.." He begged weakly, his strong front cracking as she reached her hand down his pants and immediately gripped his hardening shaft through his boxers and he groaned out helplessly and Emily just giggled. "I wont tell anyone.." She whispered into the skin of his neck before licking where her she spoke, and that was the final straw.

An animalistic growl erupted from Hotch's throat as he let himself press his body against hers, basking in the way she groaned in approval as his weight overcame her. It was Hotch this time who induced the kissing, her body now victim to his wandering hands as he tried to feel every inch of her he could through her silk gown. "I have a surprise for you.." She breathed once he pulled away from her mouth for air and he looked at her curiously and she just bit her lip as she titled her head. "You might have to unwrap me to find out." She giggled as she bit her lip and tugged at the small opening of her robe and Hotch felt more blood rush to his crotch as he sat back on his calves and her legs.

With shaky hands, he moved to the silk tie of her shawl and slowly pulled it until it released. He carefully gripped each side of the gown and pulled it open, his breath catching in his throat as he saw what her 'surprise' was. Beneath him, lay Emily Prentiss, wearing nothing except for one small red lace thong that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and a matching red lace bra. The red lace a stark contrast for her pale skin and Hotch stared at the way the intricate lace pattern worked on her skin. "Told you I owned red lingerie." She giggled, pushing her shoulders up to allow the nightgown to slip off more until it pooled underneath her, only staying on by her arms.

"Did you notice the love heart?" She spoke slowly after a moment and Hotch looked at her in confusion for a moment before he saw her hands move down her body, down, down, and further down until she came to her clothed center. "See.. it's right here.." She breathed weakly, running her forefinger from her entrance and dragging it up her most private part, her hips bucking involuntarily as her finger traced her clit before it reached the waistband of the thong as she pointed to the small silver love heart that sat directly in the center of the waistband and Hotch's eyes darkened with lust as he growled. "You're so fucking beautiful." He managed to get out through his pants and she grinned. "I love the suit, but off." She laughed as she tugged at the blazer and sat up, moving around to help him get undressed as they worked together to remove his blazer and tie. "Maybe you can tie me up with this, one time." She winked suggestively as she gripped the tie in her hand before she flung it back behind her, once again moving to kiss him as her hands moved to rid him of his shirt. Once she managed to undo all the buttons, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and disregarded it onto the floor to meet the rest of their clothes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emily whined and Hotch looked at her curiously "Why do you look like this?" She moaned, her hands immediately finding their way around his now bare torso and Hotch had to admit – that certainly was an ego boost. Whilst he was victim to her wandering hands, he moved to grip her nightgown and remove it from her arms, throwing it to the floor below them as he moved to the clasp of her bra. "As pretty as this is, it needs to go." He laughed dully as he unbuckled her bra and let it fall down her chest, the two moving back down onto the lounge as Hotch stared down at her chest. Emily wriggled impatiently beneath him, tapping her fingers over his shoulder blades to get his attention "Come on.." She pleaded and Hotch immediately bent his head down and started sucking, nipping and licking over her breasts, one hand moving to the other that his mouth wasn't on and his free hand moved down their bodies to push himself out of his pants and boxers, moving enough until they came around his ankles and he can kick them off before he moved his hand back in-between their bodies and pressing a finger to her center. "Oh my gOD." She choked out, her hips bucking in approval as a gasp left her mouth. "A little wet." Hotch murmured against her breast as his fingers ran up and down her center, the thong providing no protection as he felt her jucies begin to soak his fingers before he placed his hand on her clit and started rubbing in circular motions.

"Hotch.. please.." She whined and he placed a kiss briefly to her lips

"Tell me what you want." He encouraged and moved his hips slightly for his own pleasure and Emily moaned out so loudly that Hotch had to silence her with a kiss as his cock rubbed against her clothed center.

"You. Fuck me, god why else do you think I came here dressed like this." She cried out and Hotch just smirked.

Hotch tore his hands away from her center and began to make the trail of kissing down her body, stopping briefly to make a small love bite on her hipbone before he reached the top of her thong. His hands came to the waist band as he gripped the sides, moving the skimpy red lace down her legs until she kicked them off her legs. He didn't bother wasting any time, he gripped her thighs and spread them as far as the couch and her body would allow and he heard her whimper as her center was totally exposed to him. He looked up at her and caught her vulnerable gaze and with a animalistic look in his eyes, he stuck his tongue out and licked her slowly, directly up from the bottom of her center all the way up to her clit. His eyes staying on hers the whole time before she gasped and broke their eye contact, her head flying back as her back arched off the bed and hips started to move in approval. Hotch gripped her hips and forcefully held them down to the couch as she moved her hands and tightened her fists in his hair as she wined out when he moved to suck over her clit. "Hotch.. please, oh my god please.." She cried and he removed one hand of his and let his fingers moved around her center. Dragging them up and down her wet core in a teasing manner and he heard as she all but growled "I swear to fucking god if you don't give me something.." She gave him an empty threat but it was enough to make Hotch give her what she wanted. He moved his face down lower and immediately licked over her core once more, tasting her already as his fingers moved and pinched over her clit. Enjoying the sounds she produced as he slowly moved his tongue inside of her, exploring her as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Hotch.. you need to stop, I'm gonna.. please, get inside me, please.." She cried out and tugged his hair firmly to get his attention. He removed him tongue from inside her before he swipped it once more against the entirely of her center as he came back up her body. "Wanna taste yourself?" he suggested as he leaned in for a kiss to which she easily accepted, her legs wrapped around his as she ground their bodies together again, both instinctively grinding against each other as they made out.

"Hotch.." Emily whined as they pulled apart and continued to buck against each other

"Mmm.." he breathed out, his hands running up and down the sides of her torso

"Get the fuck inside me." She hissed, pushing him harder against her and he smirked at her filthy mouth.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He laughed before he kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he lined himself up with her entrance and slid in without any hesitation.

"Oh m-my G-god.." Emily breathed out weakly, her breathing harsh as she felt him fill her up. "You're.. God you feel so good." She cried out and Hotch felt her clench around him as her body accustomed to him.

"Can I move?" He muttered gently, brushing her hair back from her face to signal to her that it was okay.

"Mmm.. Mhm.." She eventually breathed out, her eyes opened and she nodded again in more confirmation. "Fuck me." She insisted, "But, I want you to look at me as you do." She ordered and Hotch felt his stomach clench at that. He began to thrust his hips in long, deep motions and watched the way her face contoured in pleasure and their eyes stayed locked together the entire time. "That's it… that's it baby." Emily groaned out, her eyelids fluttering as she clearly tried hard to keep her eyes open and watch him. "G-god, you feel so fucking good." Hotch bit out, as he felt her tighten around him once more as his thrusts got faster and faster.

"Yes.. yes, oh god, yes, more. Please, more.. faster.." She encouraged and Hotch followed through, his thrusts became faster and deeper as he conituned to pound into her, savoring the moans that tore from her throat and the sound of their skin slapping together.

Hotch knew he hit her sweet spot when the tip of his cock hit the padded wall and her body convulsed against his as she screamed out so loud that he wouldn't of been surprised if anyone woke up. "Shh.. shh.." Hotch laughed breathlessly as he kissed her once more "Well don't fucking do that and I wont have to shh." She snapped back weakly, her forehead glittering with sweat as she whined out again and Hotch linked his hips to her head once more, his thrusts never halting "Nevermind, do that again.." She egged on and Hotch just smirked against her skin as he made another elongated thrust to hit directly where she needed it most.

Hotch moved his hand down to where their bodies met and once more placed his middle and forefinger against her clit and began to rub over the bundle of nerves in fast motions, watching as she writhed in pleasure beneath him and her hips buck faster against his own. Weak, breathless cries tore from her chest as she continuously begged him not to stop as she reached the brink of her orgasm.

"Cum for me." He breathed against her, his lips nipping on her earlobe as he quickened the pace of his thrusts and fingers as he felt her clench around him. Before she could scream out, he locked his lips over hers and swallowed her cries as she reached her most vulnerable.

Once Emily had come down from her high, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a devilish glance. She gripped his shoulders and pushed him up, moving herself with him as she pushed him to the back of the couch, leaning his back up against it and moving in the straddling position. "I'm going to ride you and you're going to cum with me bouncing ontop of you." She stated with not one ounce of self insecurity as she began to move up and down on him and Hotch had no idea he could feel this good as he groaned out. He felt her tongue sliding against her pulse point as she moved her hips faster against him as she clenched around his cock and he began to weakly try and trust up into her as he felt the knowing feeling of his orgasm building up in his stomach.

"Emily.. Emily I.." he tried to let out weakly to alarm her of how close he was and she moved her gaze to him, cupping his jaw in her palms again. "You close, baby? You're gonna cum for me?" She huffed out, moving slower against him but forcing him to go deeper inside her as she clenched as hard as she could around him. "Yes.. Yes, oh my g-god, yes." He cried out, holding her hips as he pushed her tightly against him as he came hard around her. She continued to move around his cock as he was coming down from his orgasm before she made their heads be aligned with each other and placed a kiss to his lips which he gladly accepted and deepened gently.

"You okay?" he breathed as he tenderly stroked her hair as she rested ontop of him and she lifted her head up from its resting position on his shoulder and smiled "yeah.. yeah, I'm fine." She insisted, before moving back to snuggle into his neck "That was great." She breathed out a laugh and placed a wet kiss to the underside of his jaw before she made an attempt to move off him with his assistance. They both groaned once she removed herself off his cock and she shakily got to her feet as she glanced around the room, trying to find her clothing items. Putting on her silk gown, she held her thong and bra in hand and watched as he did up the fly of his pants and she smiled softly at him.

She moved across the room until she was infront of him and she moved up to her tippytoes and placed one, gentle kiss to his lips. It lasted a little longer than he expected and she pulled away, her eyes watching him softly and she placed her hand over his cheek and Hotch looked at her curiously "Emily, is –" he started before she just hushed him gently.

"Goodnight, Hotch." She said quietly, pressing one last kiss to his cheek and left his office without looking back.

"Goodnight.." he replied, and for some reason, he felt as though she had just said goodbye.

The next morning, Hotch woke up and immediately rushed down the stairs the moment he was appropriate, moving into the kitchen and expecting to see the brunette women he had become fond of but instead he saw the butler. After politely declining a meal, he moved around the downstairs of the house, glacing in every room to see Emily before he was stopped by the Ambassador.

"Agent Hotchner! I just want to say well done on your work, you have impressed me." She nodded respectfully with a smile and he nodded back.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said and couldn't stop himself as his head turned around and looked over his shoulder in search for Emily once more.

"Is there a problem, Agent Hotchner?" Elizabeth inquired and Hotch immediately wanted to slap himself

"Oh, no Ma'am, It's just Emily gave me a book to read and I was just going to give it back to her." He explained, and it wasn't a total lie. She had left her book in his office last night.

"Oh Emily? Emily already left. She left this morning to go to Yale, I'm so sorry. But I can give it to her when she comes back for Christmas." Elizabeth said easily, clearly missing the shocked expression that Hotch had on his face.

"Right.. thank you, Ma'am." He nodded and begged himself to leave her office before his knees gave out. He made his way across the foyer to his own office and he shut the door before he fell back against it, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Why didn't she tell him she was leaving? Was she really saying goodbye last night? A thousand of questions ran through Hotch's head as he felt sick to his stomach.

A white piece of paper caught Hotch's gaze that sat a top his desk and he frowned as he walked towards it.

" _Hotch,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how._

 _I was going to the night I took you to watch the sunset and again last night but it just never seemed like the right time._

 _Good luck with your career and who knows, maybe I'll see you if I ever make it to the Bureau one day._

 _You know what sucks? In any other situation, I really think we could've been something special._

 _Goodbye, Hotch._

 _\- Emily x"_


End file.
